


Memory of Orion

by anotherfirename



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Emotional, Gen, Healing, One Shot, Short One Shot, Syo is also a tiny bit involved in this but only barely, i mashed game canon and anime canon together but it's fine, takes place after Satsuki's arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 06:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfirename/pseuds/anotherfirename
Summary: Natsuki struggles to play his viola, but a memory of a shadow helps him find the strength to carry on.





	Memory of Orion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cylo/gifts).



Natsuki lowers his viola and frowns. His time in the music studio, working alone and trying to make real the sonata in his heart, is almost up but he is no closer to his musical vision. There is something missing that he can't put into words, and he's felt that way about many things ever since Satsuki left. For years he wasn't consciously aware of Satsuki's presence, but he feels the ache of that absence all the same.

When Natsuki can stay no longer he reluctantly puts the viola back in its case. He didn't start playing the viola until after he quit playing the violin. He didn't start playing the viola until after he was betrayed by his once beloved music teacher. He didn't start playing the viola until after Satsuki was born. This, he thinks, is why his playing is now lacking.

Satsuki and Natsuki only met face to face once despite all the years they spent growing up together. Natsuki thought that saying goodbye would be enough, but it wasn't. He knows he can never meet Satsuki again, but he wants to see him in some way even if it's just one more time. Even a photograph would be enough to fill the emptiness left behind. All he wants, all he needs, is something more tangible than a memory.

"I wasn't thinking about taking pictures," Syo explained sheepishly when Natsuki last went to him for help. "But uh, maybe I can come up with something."

Natsuki leaves the music studio and returns to the dorm room he shares with Syo and Ai. He walks up to the mirror hanging on the wall and examines his reflection. Surely it's just the same face. But when he takes off his glasses there's only himself staring back at him.

He sighs and sits down at his desk where he notices a plain jewel case that wasn't there when he left. There is a note from Syo attached, explaining that Natsuki doesn't have to return the CD if he doesn't want to. For inside the case is a plain CD labeled with Tokiya's neat handwriting.

Curious, Natsuki turns on his laptop and inserts the CD. A video begins to play, and he recognizes the footage as one of Hayato's live shows. Though the live show was filmed it was never officially released for reasons Tokiya refuses to talk about. Natsuki still thinks it was a good show though. He remembers going with Haruka and Syo but little else, so it's nice to watch it properly. The upbeat songs lift his mood, and Natsuki sings along cheerfully as he splits his attention between watching the video and tidying up his desk.

His full attention is captured, however, when someone new abruptly takes the stage. Natsuki only met this newcomer once, but that one time meant everything.

Satsuki sings with raw passion and fire that burns through every note. Though they shared the same face and the same body, Satsuki moves with unique power and ferocity that mark him as different and distinct. Satsuki always claimed to be nothing more than a shadow, but when he sings he shines with his own light.

Natsuki stares, transfixed, as a complicated flurry of emotions wells up in his heart. He mourns the loss of his once constant companion even as he finds himself growing jealous of the strength Satsuki carried. But as the song progresses these feelings begin to coalesce into something new. Natsuki sings along with the song that his heart somehow knows despite this being his first time hearing it. With every breath and every word Natsuki comes to realize the truth of Satsuki's leaving.

Satsuki only performed one song that day and the video ends abruptly soon after. Even staring at the empty screen Natsuki's heart still swells with joy and love. Gingerly he touches his cheek and his fingers come away damp with tears. Except he doesn't know why he's crying, because he can't mourn someone who isn't truly gone.

Though it was Natsuki's choice to step out from under Satsuki's wing, strength and love still echo through his heart. The years they spent together can never be taken away.

He picks up the viola and begins to play.


End file.
